


ashedue ficlet collection

by pseudocordelia



Series: ashedue week [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudocordelia/pseuds/pseudocordelia
Summary: An indefinitely ongoing collection of ashedue ficlets.-1. Ashedue Week Day 5, Future2. "Creampie"
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro
Series: ashedue week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690231
Kudos: 6





	1. future

Dedue always leaves.

But Ashe knows a time will come. There will be a night, after Dimitri has retired, after Duscur has been restored, when Dedue will never leave. There will be a night when Dedue stays.

Ashe will wait for that day. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ashe wore a simple black silk negligee. Dedue would come back to their quarters soon, and Ashe was going to seduce him! He’d ask for it straight up, plain and simple, and then Dedue wouldn’t be able to resist. 

At least that’s how it went in his head. 

When Dedue came home though, when Ashe asked him straight up for a creampie, Dedue nodded and turned on the oven.

Ashe was too embarrassed to correct him.


End file.
